Black Ops II: Angel's Fall
by Rohoblance18
Summary: When three best friends who are operatives of the Spec Ops agency [F.R.O.S.T] land in a Citadel, they uncover secrets that would better be left hidden...


**Before I start this, I just wanna say that this is NOT mine. This map and all of the great ideas comes from [**[link]**She has really great stories and Artwork, a lot of them about CoD: Zombies :)**

**So go check her out before you read this, and the page to this custom map is right here, **[link] **so I hope you enjoy this story and the awesome map that Rika made :) Check out some of her stories! Go do it NOW!**

**Angel's Fall**

**Somewhere near London, England**

**Journey Mode**

**Januray 1st, 2026**

**Lieutenant Jake "Reaper" Ro**

I sat up, my head throbbing as the darkness subsided and my eyes eventually adjusted to the dim light.

"Where is everybody?", I murmured, half to myself.

"Here..", I heard Cameron 'Apex' squeak. He was wearing a military style suit just like I was (he was holding his balls so I could guess where he landed.)Then I remembered last night..

_The party was great. My whole unit in F.R.O.S.T, including Burn Mark, Skin, Elixir, and Ice, were all there. Even my two best friends, Emmany and Cam were there. I was drinking a shot of Vodka, while Emmany and Cam both had Black Lager. Everybody was laughing and having fun and dancing with their sweethearts.. until the missiles hit. Everybody started screaming and some of my close friends in my unit were lying motionless on the floor. I ran over to Daniel 'Skin' Jacques who was bleeding on one side of his face and his ripped sleeve showed his arm bleeding excessively. But the worst part was the giant, sharp table leg stuck in his stomach, gluing him to the floor. I was amazed by how quickly chaos had descended._

_"NO, SKIN!", Everything sounded so far away as his eyes met mine. I'd known him since my first year at F.R.O.S.T when I was just a Calister, a cadet. He had taken me under my wing and became my Ruske, my mentor._

_"Reaper..", His voice was hoarse and his breathing was getting shallower by the second. He finally gave up trying to pull the table leg out of his stomach and grabbed my hand firmly. "You.. you need to get everybody out.. this was his plan all along.."_

_"WHOSE PLAN?"_

_But Skin's eyes were already closing._

_"No, No, DANIEL! Wake up! Whose plan?! Why are they doing this?! Daniel, please..", My voice grew to a whisper as I felt his hand go limp. "Please.. don't leave me.."_

The pain of losing one of my best friends was fresh, fresher than any wound any bullet could inflict. My military suit was covered in stars, stripes, and badges, but none of that mattered. It seemed like a cruel joke that I would live on and Daniel would die.. My head throbbed again and I realized that I was hearing whispers.

"Yo, Reaper, you all right?", I looked up to see Emmanuel 'Tech' putting his hand out. I grunted my thanks and took his hand. He pulled me up and patted me on the back. I looked back to see Apex slowly getting to his feet.

"Gee, I'm fine, thanks for asking..", He grumbled. I surveyed my surroundings and saw that I was in a ruined citadel.

"Aw, FUCK religion!", I suddenly remembered that Emmany was Atheist. And by Atheist, I mean HARDCORE Atheist.

"Wait.. bro, look! What the fuck is that?", I pointed at a shining box with two blue question marks. I slowly and cautiously walked towards it until a little message popped up.

"Gah, shit, where are my fucking glasses..", I pulled a pair of glasses out of my navy blue jacket and put them on. I looked at the message again:

**Tap box twice for a random weapon [950]**

"Sweet! Weapons! Too bad we don't have money..", I shoved my hands in my pockets in dismay and pulled them back out as I felt a cold, square, black container in my hands. I found a wallet. Who woulda thunk it? I opened it, but instead of money, it just said '1000'.

"Alright.. this shit's weird..", I walked back to the box and tapped it twice. My wallet suddenly emptied to only '50' as the box opened up and a weapon flew out. I tried to grab it, but apparently this box wasn't done. It kept cycling weapons until it finally stopped on a beautiful LMG that I recognized as an RPD. I reached out an grabbed it, pulling the bolt back to ready it as the box closed again.

"Holy shit, bro! My turn!", Emmany sprinted towards the box and used his money to open up the box. It suddenly stopped on a child's toy, a fluffy teddy bear covered in blood. "Seriously? A TEDDY BEAR?", As he kicked the box in frustration, the bear rose into the air and out of a huge opening in the broken roof. The box closed up and started spinning until it shot up into the air, too.

Cameron looked around until he saw a chalk outline on the wall. It almost looked like a M14. He suddenly tapped the wall twice and the rifle came flying at him. He barely had time to catch it before we all heard sounds like windows breaking down.

"Shit! Phalanx formation!", I yelled. The 3 of us lined up back to back to back. I looked around and saw 6 wooden planks crudely stuck to a window being torn down. As the 6 planks were torn down, I finally saw a deformed corpse with blue shining eyes jump through the window and straight at us and damn, this fucker could run fast. I barely had time to raise my gun before I heard a door swing open and a bullet flew clean through the corpses head and down he went. I turned to see a man with Caucasian skin, probably in his 20's, holding a shotgun. 3 other people were standing near him; An old, ruggedly dressed African-American man with a scraggly beard, with a sneaker on one foot and a boot on the other, who was holding nothing but a sharp, long bowie knife. Next was a farm-girl type woman with a plaid button-up shirt, a hat, and a ripped pair of jeans holding an RPG-7. Finally, an overweight man probably in his 40's with some khaki shorts, a sweater vest, and a pair of glasses was holding a Galil assault rifle.

"I KNEW I heard other people!", The 40-some man muttered.

"Hey, you mind telling us who the FUCK you are and where we are?", Cameron glared.

"Cam, stop being such a bitch just 'cause you landed on your balls. These guys just saved our fucking lives.", Emmany glared at Cam.

"Yeah, really.", I sighed and then turned to the group of 4. "I'm sorry, they can be a little.."

"Bitchy?"

"Angry?"

"Annoying?"

"Yes, yes, and yes. My name's Jake but I was called Reaper in my unit. That's Cameron Apex and Emmanuel Tech. Thanks for saving our lives."

"No problem; we're survivors and we gotta stick together. My name's Marlton Johnson; I used to be an Engineering mechanic!",

Marlton exclaimed proudly/

"We used to be JSOC Counter-terrorist soldiers until we were transfered to the F.R.O.S.T deparment.",

"Erm.. ah.. this is Misty," Marlton gestured to the farm-girl. "Russman,", He pointed to the African-American. "And Stuhlinger..", He grumbled when he said the last name; I guessed they didn't exactly get along.

"I guess there's a lot of things to discuss...", I sighed as we all explored the abandoned Citadel to survive this apocalypse..


End file.
